


Honey? Yes Dear

by daisychains6789998212



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisychains6789998212/pseuds/daisychains6789998212
Summary: When Draco is thinking, he isn't listening. I mean he really isn't listening.Harry and Draco have been living in Grimmauld Place for 2 years and Draco couldn't be happier, well actually he could. (no one good died in the war, just go with it) Draco had a question for Sirius and Remus, that conversation went well... lets hope this one goes well too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Honey? Yes Dear

Draco is thinking. He has been thinking for the last two weeks. And when he thinks, he paces. It drives Harry insane. But this is important thinking. Draco has now been pacing the length of their kitchen for the last twenty minutes, with the weight of a small box in his pocket.  
"Dray do you want a cuppa, I’ve put the kettle on"  
When I say that Draco doesn't listen when he's thinking I mean it, He doesn't hear a thing. Harry walks behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.  
“Hey you okay”  
“yea I’m okay” Draco sighs as he relaxes back into Harrys arm. The arms that have held him together for the last 4 years.  
“did you want a cuppa”  
“hmm yes please”  
Draco shifts in his arms and takes a seat at the breakfast bar, rubbing his hands on his joggers as his hands have been sweating for too long now, Fuck he is so nervous. Yea the chat with Sirius went well but what if he says no, what is he leaves me… his train of thought is interrupted when Harry kisses the top of head and turns to the counter; he pulls out two mugs and grabs two tea bags out of the box. Draco goes back to his plan of action, tonight at dinner would be perfect. Candles, fancy food… roses maybe.  
“honey?”  
“yes dear” Draco responds without blinking, looking up at his, hopefully, future husband. Harry withholds a giggle and turns around, Draco just hangs his head.  
“ you meant do you want honey in your tea didn’t you?” he said, avoiding eye contact.  
“ yes I did but I think I’ve just found you a new pet name” Harry stopped trying not to laugh and let out the most obnoxious snort, Draco fell a little bit more in love with the man in front of him. Fuck it. He was doing this now.  
“um yes please, to the honey” Harry nods and turns back to the mugs of tea. Draco slips out of his chair quietly and slides down to one knee. It just couldn’t wait anymore.  
“okay so I know how much you hate this mug but your favourite is in the sink and I…” he trails of as he turns around. Seeing Draco on his knees was a sight but one knee was just so much better. “Harry James Potter, I’ve been thinking about this for the last two weeks and I had a whole speech prepared but honestly seeing you holding that mug is kinda putting me off”  
“sorry I’ll put it down, please carry on”  
“okay so when you told me that you were never cared for properly, I promised you that I would take care of you forever and always. Now I don’t intent to break that promise but I am going to renew and improve it. When I first saw you in the robe shop I fell in love with your eye, I went home that day and made my mother repaint my room that exact shade of green. In first year I fell in love with your flying skills, no one had ever out flown me before but there you were, fast tracked you straight to the Gryffindor team. In second year I fell in love with your lips, watching you talk to that snake. I had no clue what you were saying but I was mesmerised. In third year, even though I teased you, I was actually worried and I wanted to know if you were okay after the dementors. Then when I saw you fly on Buckbeak, I fell in love with your smile and I knew I wanted to make you smile like that again. But then that bloody chicken attacked me and I liked him a little bit less.”  
Harry chuckled lightly as he hugged himself, a small tear formed in the corner of his eye.  
“In fourth year I fell in love with you selflessness, the way you saved Fleurs sister when she wasn’t yours to save. In sixth year, well I don’t even know where to start. When you found me in that bathroom and you held me. You didn’t judge, you didn’t insult, you just held me. When I kissed you I panicked but there was no need, you just pulled me back into your arms and that’s when I fell in love with you as a whole. I looked up into your eyes and I felt safe, for the first time in 16 years. Now it’s my turn to make you feel safe and to take care of you. The next and last time I had a confirming moment when I knew I loved you was when you asked me to move in with you. You were stuttering and bright red, couldn’t string together a full sentence. I knew what you were trying to say and I’m glad I said yes. I had a chance to explore last week and I found my family tree in the room upstairs, I’m surprised that my face is still there but it would make me the happies man alive if it was your face that will be next to mine on that wall, connected with a gold line.”  
Draco reached into his pocket and got out a simplistic gold band with a small snitch etched in the inside.  
“So Mr Potter are you willing to be in the black family tree permanently?”  
Draco was breathing heavily, not breaking eye contact with the beautiful man in front of him.  
“yes, of course, yes!” harry said with the biggest smile, he grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him up. The ring fit perfectly. Harry pull his fiancé into a hug that lasted at least 10 minutes. Draco pulled away and sighed  
“my teas gone cold”  
“don’t worry I can reheat it”  
“oh please don’t, I didn’t want honey in it”  
Harry laughed and pulled Draco in for a kiss, Draco looked up  
“scared Potter”  
“You wish”


End file.
